O destino nefasto da estrela faro
|italiano = La stella faro |inglés = Doom of the Lighthouse Star |anterior = O segredo de Orion |seguinte = Trampa en Prometia }} O destino nefasto da estrela faro é o episodio 6 da tempada 8 da serie Winx Club e o episodio 188 en total. Estreouse o 21 de abril do 2019 en Italia. Argumento O episodio empeza coas Winx e Twinkly que chegan a Iridia guiados pola nave de Orion, pero despois de chegar á estrela, son recibidas bruscamente polos Lumens do lugar, que rifan Orion por atreverse a vir despois de todo o que causou ao seu núcleo tentando arranxalo. As Winx tentan devolver a luz ao núcleo máxico usando os seus poderes Cosmix, pero xa que a súa estrutura se atopa prexudicada gravemente, o núcleo non consegue reter a enerxía Cosmix das Winx, e volve apagarse. As Winx tentan atopar outro xeito pero Orion, cansado das súas promesas sen valor, rexeita a súa axuda e vaise de présa ao seu laboratorio. Flora, máis preocupada polas condicións do planeta Prometia e pola súa vexetación, propón ás súas amigas que se dividan: unhas acompañarana a Prometia para axudala, mentres as outras, conducidas por Tecna, quedarán en Iridia para buscar un modo de arranxar a estrutura do núcleo a través da tecnomaxia da rapariga. No entanto Bloom, determinada a non agravar máis a situación, di ás súas amigas que teñen que quedar unidas. No seu laboratorio, Orion recibe a visita do feiticeiro Valtor, que se presenta como un feiticeiro da luz. El promételle que salvará Prometia, pero fai un pacto co mozo: a cambio, el ten que axudalo a destruír finalmente as seis Winx. Non tendo nada que perder, e sendo determinado custe o que custar a salvar o seu propio planeta, Orion acepta a súa oferta. Deste xeito, prepara unha trampa para as fadas. Indo por Iridia, Twinkly e as Winx atopan Lumilla, a mellor amiga de Twinkly, que está moi preocupada polas condicións da súa estrela. Mentres tanto, o grupo é alcanzado por Orion, que propón ás raparigas un plan. El dálles un potenciador de luz, un instrumento electrónico que iluminará Prometia artificialmente facendo que todas as plantas crezan de novo, se for colocado nun punto do planeta no que funcionará correctamente. Flora ponse moi contenta con isto e as Winx aceptan ir a Prometia mentres Orion quedará atrás para elaborar un plan para salvar Iridia. Tamén Twinkly e Lumilla quedarán en Iridia, determinadas a convencer os outros Lumens a apoiar a causa das Winx. Entón as Winx chegan a Prometia, desprazándose polo planeta cos Winx-boards, uns medios de transporte voadores especiais ideados por Tecna. Flora tenta utilizar a mesma maxia da natureza para facer revivir algunhas plantas danadas pola ausencia de luz, pero fracasa no seu obxectivo. Xunto ás outras Winx, chega ao centro do planeta aínda máis decidida, onde Bloom coloca o instrumento que lles deu Orion. No entanto este obxecto, no canto de facer que as plantas murchadas volvan á vida, fai que saia do terreo un dispositivo cuns tentáculos mecánicos que instantaneamente collen Bloom, Tecna, Musa e Layla. Stella e Flora, as únicas Winx que aínda quedan libres, foxen do dispositivo, decatándose que Orion as enganou durante todo este tempo. Feitos importantes * Lumilla aparece por primeira vez na serie. * Orion decide axudar Valtor e traizoar as Winx. Curiosidades * Revélase que Orion, a primeira vez que tentou reparar o núcleo de Iridia, danouno gravemente. * Neste episodio Obscurum tampouco ataca, e tampouco aparecen os Staryummys. Galería Winx-8x06-1.jpg Winx-8x06-2.jpg Winx-8x06-3.jpg Winx-8x06-4.jpg Winx-8x06-5.jpg Winx-8x06-6.jpg Categoría:Episodios ca:El destí fatal de ľestel fanal de:Winx Club - Folge 806 en:Winx Club - Episode 806 es:Winx Club - Episodio 806 it:La Stella Faro pt:O destino fatal da estrela faro pt-br:A Estrela Farol em Risco ro:Soarta stelei far ru:Несчастье звезды маяка